Starting to Come Together
by ruthiez424
Summary: This is the sequel to "Starting Over" Things are looking up for Harvey & Julianne, will it last?


**Note: **I have decided to continue on with my "Harvey & Julianne" Story. This is the first of many chapters to come. I don't have any other chapter written; I am waiting for some feedback on this one to see if people are still interested in this story line! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

* * *

"Harvey! Have you seen my laptop? I can't find it!" Julianne screams from the bedroom.

Harvey enters the room with a protein shake in his hand. "I am fairly certain you left it on your desk at work Friday."

"No, I am sure I brought it back with me. I need it. I have some last minute things I need to do before I go into the office tomorrow."

Harvey stands next to Julianne as she leans down and feels under her side of the bed.

"Ugh, I need it!"

Harvey grins.

"It's not funny. This is what I get for procrastinating." Juli sits on the bed and runs her fingers through her hair. "I had it when we got home, I set the bag next to the door, and it's not there. I don't remember picking it up and moving it, but that doesn't mean anything."

Harvey's grin stays on his face.

"I really wish you wouldn't have that look on your face, I'm really frustrated right now."

"Sorry." Harvey leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. "Come take a ride with me. I feel like going for a drive."

"Harv, I want to. Trust me. But I need to find my computer and work."

"Twenty minute drive, tops, and I will take you to the office to look for it there."

The last bit did sound convincing. "Okay, maybe the drive will calm me."

Harvey and Juli take the elevator down to the buildings garage. Taking the keys out of his pocket, he pushes the button and unlocks the doors. Increasing his stride a bit, he reaches the door first and opens it for Julianne.

"I care about you, you know that right?" He asks as she slips into the passenger seat. Before she has a chance to respond, he shuts the door.

Their relationship has been going strong for three months now, things are still the same between them. She loves him. He's still closed off a tad. She tells him she loves him. He buys her roses. It's the same, but they're good.

"Thanks Harvey, I needed this drive. I am feeling better now. I can work on the briefs later and still have plenty of time to do-"

"Me?"

"Harvey! That's not what I was going to say. But yes, that's would be an option. Damn, I love you. You make me laugh."

Harvey grins and keeps driving.

Julianne becomes so relaxed she closes her eyes and enjoys the sounds of the jazz music that Harvey selected and the wind blowing in the through the window.

The car comes to a stop, and Juli opens her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asks, as she looks around. This parking garage is not the one attached to Harvey's building.

"I need to check up on something, come with me. Please."

Harvey gets out of the car and makes his way around to Juli's side.

"M'lady," he says offering his hand. This time, it's Juli's turn to grin. She takes his hand and they head to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Harvey presses the penthouse suite button and waves a key card to gain access.

"Fancy. Your client lives in the penthouse? I have always wanted to see one."

"We have been together for what? 10 months now?"

"Wow. We have. That's crazy."

"You're good for me, you know that? You make me... better."

Juli blushes, "You're sweet thank you."

Harvey steps closer to Juli, "I couldn't have made it to managing partner without you."

"Yeah, well, you did plenty I didn't agree with to get there, but I am proud of you."

"That's the point, I was at my lowest during these past few months. Shit has hit the fan, but you have stayed by my side, listening to me vent. Consoling me when I needed it. You let me be weak, you didn't judge me for that."

"Harvey, I mean it when I tell you I love you. I love every inch of your being."

"I am finally learning what that means. Thanks to you."

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Once they've opened completely, Harvey gestures for Juli to step off first.

"This place is empty, I thought we were meeting a client?"

"Let's go down the hall, come on."

Harvey grabs Juli's hand and ushers her through the living room, which has a glass wall that shows off the most glorious view of the city that Julianne has ever seen.

"Here, look in this room. I think you'll find what you're looking for," Harvey says with a grin on his face.

Juli opens the door and finds the room to be completely furnished. The opposite side of the room has another glass wall, with a big oak desk placed a few feet in front of the adjacent wall. Placed on top of the desk is her MacBook.

"Is that my?"

"Laptop? Yes."

Julianne walks over to the desk and lightly runs her hand across it. Opposite her desk are two chairs angled towards each other with a nice oak table placed between them. Hanging over the chairs is a photo of her family that was taken a few years back at Christmas time.

"That picture."

"This is your office. Mine is across the hall."

"What is this place? Did Pearson-Specter open up a new office?"

"What? No. This is _our_ new place."

"What?" Julianne says in complete disbelief.

"You've been staying with me for the past three weeks since your lease ran out at your place, and I have loved having you with me."

"Yeah, but you didn't mention wanting to make it permanent. You went with me yesterday to look at places... when did you find this one?"

"Annie, this is my way of letting you know I am serious about you. Three months ago I asked you to be my girlfriend, and during these past few months, you have shown me what it is to..." Harvey fades off and walks towards the glass wall. Julianne stays put in her place because she knows it is hard for Harvey to open up.

"You have shown me what it means to have a woman love you unconditionally. I have done some questionable things here lately, and you called me out on them, but you didn't run from me. You didn't run towards anyone else..." Julianne now knows he's hinting towards his mother's infidelity. He really hasn't mentioned it to her, but Donna filled her in one night. "...it is hard for me trust women, but you make it so easy for me to trust you."

Julianne now finds it appropriate to walk over and traces his gaze out the window.

"I want to live with you, permanently. I want us to have this place, and make it our own." Harvey turns to face Juli while cupping her face with his hands, after holding her gaze for a few seconds he smiles and says "I love you."


End file.
